Known ladder stands require three people to install the stand. For example, two people are required to erect the stand, and one person is required brace the stand so as to prohibit the stand from sliding during erection.
Once the ladder stand is resting in its upright position, tie off ropes are used to steady the stand before one of the installers climbs the ladder. However, two people must hold the stand in place while the third person ascends the ladder to the top of the stand. Then, the person at the top of the stand must lean over the stand and use a ratchet strap to secure the stand to a tree.
Accordingly, known ladder stands present several disadvantages. For example, when an installer ascends the ladder to the top of the stand and leans over the stand, nothing secures the stand in place, other than the installers on the ground, until the installer at the top of the stand secures the stand to a tree with the ratchet strap. This can be a lot of weight for the installers on the ground to hold. Furthermore, the weight of the installer leaning towards the tree to attach the ratchet strap thereto can cause the stand to move downwards and/or shift. This can result in a very dangerous condition, which can also occur when the ladder stand is taken down.
In view of the above, there is a continuing, ongoing need for a safety rail for use in connection with a ladder stand.